1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in boat trailer construction, and more specifically relates to a boat trailer having ramp-like means provided on the underside thereof to permit sliding retrieval of a trailer the wheels of which have fallen off the end of a permanent boat launching ramp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted prior to the filing of this disclosure located the following patents in the general field of this invention:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ O'Connor et. al. 2,982,561 05-02-61 Martin 3,164,965 01-12-65 Carter 3,190,674 06-22-65 Whitley, Jr. 3,883,159 05-13-75 Lovendahl 3,989,264 11-02-76 ______________________________________
The field of search covered Class/subclass 280/414.1, 414.2, 511.
The earlier devices solve problems of the type encountered in launching or loading a boat from or onto, respectively, an immersible boat trailer, or provide spare tire means for such trailers, but do not show or suggest a solution of the type disclosed hereinafter to the problem of retrieving a boat trailer the wheels of which have gone over a ledge at the end of an underwater boat ramp.